


i am a watercolor

by northerndavvn



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, also i'm sorry, fili: the most effective cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a love that was doomed from the start, but Thorin couldn't help himself, and Dis didn't care.</p><p>"As for me, I am a watercolor. I wash off." -Anne Sexton</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a watercolor

**Author's Note:**

> durincest of a different flavor
> 
> because as much as i like slash, het is always nice, and dis is one badass lady

The first child came into the world with a tuft of downy golden hair, and Thorin couldn't bring himself to decide if he was relieved or disappointed.

Regardless, he allowed himself a small smile at the radiant happiness on his sister's face as she held the babe, bundled as he was in soft, white linens. Her tired, brown eyes rose to meet Thorin's gray, and there he could see reflected the same sentiment that rushed through him.

"Fili," she said quietly, throat sore from her earlier screams. "Would you like to hold him, brother?"

"Yes," Thorin replied, grave, and as he took the child in his arms, he wondered at how it could be so small, so fragile.

* * *

Hot kisses were peppered along her jaw, down her neck, across the exposed skin of her shoulder as large, rough hands pushed back the collar of her dress. A gasp tore its way from her mouth as he nipped at the hollow at the base of her throat, arching into the hand that cupped one of her breasts.

Thorin smothered a grin in Dis's neck, pressing a light kiss to the abused area as her fingers dug into his shoulders. It was a strange sort of relationship that they had, and his little sister was so wonderfully expressive when no one else was around to see.

A knock, quiet at first, made both of them pause, heads swiveling to watch the door. Another knock, louder this time, accompanied by a plaintive "Mama?"

Dis laughed- a breathy, startled sound- and Thorin groaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

* * *

Fili was five years old when his brother was born, barely able to waddle alongside his uncle as the elder dwarf swept into Dis's room.

The female dwarf was propped up in bed, her cheeks rosy and dark curls plastered to her face by sweat, but happy. Her husband, Calim, sat by her side, a wide smile stretching his cheeks, blue eyes bright. Dis's face brightened when she caught sight of her brother, and she motioned him forward, where he settled on her other side and peered into the little bundle that she held. Fili scrambled at the covers until Thorin deftly pulled him up, where the little boy crawled into Thorin's lap to look at his little brother.

The babe was sleeping, face round and flushed, mouth set in a resolute pout. Thorin felt his heart melt, just a little.

"His name is Kili," Calim said proudly, and it took Thorin a moment to place the pride in the other's voice. Ah, yes- he believed that the child was  _his._

* * *

"Take care of my sons," Dis told him. She had caught his arm before he left Belegost, a fierce light in her eyes even as her face was red and blotchy from tears shed the night before. She amended, " _Our_ sons."

Thorin stared at her, surprised. "Sons?" he asked softly, brushing a stray curl from her face.

Dis nodded, her brow furrowed. "Fili is as much yours as Kili is."

A grim smile tugged at his lips and Thorin leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his sister's mouth. "Of course,  _kibilku-khuzd_."

Another promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

Dis knew when he lied, always, but this time she said nothing, taking her solace in the false assurance. And as the city gates closed behind him, Thorin turned to see his sister still there, her arms crossed over her chest, looking stern and beautiful and every inch the queen she should have been.


End file.
